


The Last Day

by serenbach



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all battles can be won. Yuffie and Vincent spend their last day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valentineninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineninja/gifts).



The sky was getting darker by the day, the weather unbearably hotter, and the air harder and harder to breathe.

It had been weeks since they had seen any of the others, days since they had last seen anybody else. The landscape they travelled through was ruined and desolate, the grass dead, dust disturbing the air with their every step. Yuffie walked beside him, two strides for every one of his, unusually quiet. She had been that way ever since Wutai’s fall, her normal cheer seeming terribly forced and usually only making an appearance to break him (or herself) out of their increasingly bleak thoughts.

Vincent had never appreciated her chatter much before, but he did now.

Later - it was hard to tell what time, they hadn’t seen the sun for months - they found a cave uninhabited by monsters or (unfortunately) by any other refugees. They shared the very last of the safe water they had been carrying, and the last of their food. The dark clouds had taken on new, threatening undertones of red, and the air even within the cave was stifling, burning his throat with every inhale. It made him think that they didn’t have to worry about where they could get more.

Yuffie had mocked him for not taking off his cloak despite the scorching heat. Her voice had sounded too loud in the unnatural silence (when was the last time they had seen a bird, or an insect? He couldn’t even remember) and she had trailed off into silence before she even finished her sentence.

He wished he knew how to comfort her. He was probably not the most reassuring person to spend the end of days with.

Yuffie shifted where she was sitting next to him - though not too close, the addition of body heat made the atmosphere unbearable - and smiled up at him in a way he hadn’t seen since they were last all together in Tifa’s inn, planning on how to deal with this newest, unexpected threat to the planet, not knowing then that there were some things that simply could not be fought. And if her smile trembled slightly, well, he didn’t blame her at all.

“So, Vinnie,” she said, her voice brittle and bright. “I think this might be it.”

“…Yes,” he agreed, breaking his gaze away from her glittering eyes to the swirling storm clouds outside.

“Well, I can’t say it’s been fun, exactly,” she continued, “but if I had to spend the end of the world with anyone, I’m glad it was you.”

She smiled again, that wide, unabashed grin he hadn’t known he’d treasured before he had stopped seeing it, and placed her hand on top of his.

He thought of Lucrecia, alone in her cave on the other side of the world, of all the friends he had made, more than he had realised until he lost them, and yet he couldn’t think of anyone else -

Yuffie’s fingers squeezed his hand tightly, breaking him out of his introspection. “Hey! This is the part when you say something nice back!”

He turned his hand underneath hers, ignoring the slick heat that gathered between their palms, and laced their fingers together. “I suppose I can think of worse people,” he agreed dryly, smirking slightly behind his collar as she snorted rudely and rolled her eyes, as if she was sixteen years old again and chiding him for being boring, as if nothing had changed at all since then, as if they had all the time in the world to exchange banter with one another.

“You’re such a romantic, Vince,” she teased, laughing as if the world wasn’t ending, shuffling closer to him like it was. He couldn’t return her smile but he let her curl up next to him, feeling the surprising pleasure and aching regret that her words caused him.

Together, they turned their attention back to the tumultuous sky, and didn’t let go of one another’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Another [trope meme](http://seren-bach.livejournal.com/30027.html/) fill requesting Yuffie/Vincent and apocalypse.


End file.
